The path I take
by twilight addict 17
Summary: All Edward left behind was hurt and eventually anger inside of Bella. Soon she met Steven Johnson who healed her. Soon she was Mrs. Bella Johnson. her husband's fateful trip lands them to Italy, where the cullens happen to be liivng. Uh oh.
1. He left

September 23, 2006

"Bella." Edward said as he come up to me and Angela, by the front steps of the school. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure." I said to him. "I'll talk to you later." I said to Angela. "Talk to you later tonight."

"Okay, bye Bella." she said giving me a hug. "I'll call you later tonight."

I took Edward's hands. "What's up?" I asked. Edward looked so serious. Was something wrong? I hope nothing bad happened.

"I'll tell you later, when we get a bit more privacy." he said.

"Okay." I said. "Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah." he said. "I am fine."

"Okay." I said. "Are you sure? Because you don't look too good. I can tell there's something bothering you."

"No, Bella I am going to be fine." he said reassuring me.

I can tell it is not nothing. There's something in my gut feeling that is telling me it is not.

He told me to get into the car.

I complied.

He took off, speeding as usual. By now I had gotten used to his speed.

He stopped when we were by the woods.

I got out of the car, mystified. What the heck is going on?

"Bella." he said quietly. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay." I said looking at him. "What is it?"

"We have to leave." he said.

I didn't understand. By we, does he mean us? Was there more danger? I mean the last kind of danger I had was the disastrous birthday party last week. But other than that nothing bad has really happened since the James incident. And I already told Edward that I am not mad about the party.

"What do you mean by we? Do you mean 'we', as in me and you?" I asked.

"No." he said. "We , as in me and my family, Bella. We are leaving."

I cant wrap my head around his words.

"Edward, I don't understand. Why?"

"There's a lot of reason's. Carlisle can barely pass for thirty. We cant stay here forever. We might as well leave now." he said void of emotions.

"I don't want you to leave." I said. "I love you." This was not acceptable. He cant leave!

He looked down. He didn't say anything.

"I love you with all of my heart. I love you so much." I whispered. "Do you love me?"

He didn't even paused. He didn't hesitated. He looked at me in the eye and answered me. "No. Not anymore. I am sorry, Bella. I don't want you anymore. You will always be special to me. You're the first human I really like. But that's all you will ever mean to me. You love me more than I love you. And I see that we cant continue this anymore."

"You- don't- love- me-anymore?" I stuttered.

"No." he said. "Bella, I am leaving for good. I wont be back."

"No." I whispered. "Why are you doing this? I loved you so much."

"I love you too in way." he said. "I am doing this for you. I have to leave."

"Than I will come with you." I said. "You cant leave me. You said you love me." I said sobbing.

"You cant." Edward said. "There are places in this world that you don't belong in. You don't belong in my world, Bella. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to live a normal life."

"No." I begged. "You cant do this."

"I have to go, Bella. You deserve a normal life. You deserve happiness."

"I am happy with you." I protested.

"You deserve more." Edward said. "But, promise me one thing. Promise you would take care of yourself. Promise you will he careful." he said looking at me deep in the eye in the way that made me promise him.

I nodded.

"Good." he said a little relieved. "I wont be back. I will leave you alone. It will be as I never existed. You are special to me, Bella. Your kind, always move on. Time heals all wounds." he whispered into me ears, his cold air hitting me.

"Goodbye, my love." he whispered his last words to me. He kissed me in the cheeks and left, leaving me to crumble like a fallen kingdom that has been captured by enemy soldiers.

September 24, 2006

I cant eat. I cant sleep. Every time that I close my eyes, I dream of him. I have nightmares. When is this nightmare going to end? Edward take everything away from me. He took away the birthday presents. He took away my happiness. My life is empty without him. I cant live without Edward. Why is he doing this to me?

January 15, 2007,

It's been a while I wrote in my diary. My last entry was the day after Edward broke up with me. It was a been a little while now. But I remember it like it was yesterday. Day after day I think about what happened in my life over and over again. For the longest time I was very depressed. But my depression soon turned to anger. I am no longer just hurt. It is much more than that now. There is a new feeling now. A much stronger feeling. It is hatred for the Cullen's. This scars, are like a tattoo. They are like a sign that I gotten hurt, by being in love. I hate the Cullen's for what they have done. But most of all, I hate Edward. How could he do this to me? How could he take away my happiness? How could he only leave me the darkness? For a month I cried day after day. For a month I have lost twenty pounds by not eating. My dad was worried, my friends were worried. They all tried to do something. But what can they do? The only thing they can do to cure me from this disease, was to bring Edward back. And I have no idea where they went. But one day all this changed. Not too long ago, a new family came into town. It was a brother and a sister. Alyson and Steven Johnson. From one look at them, I knew they were vampires. They were the same type of diet as the Cullen's. Since meeting them my spirits are lifted. I started eating again, I started laughing again. I started hanging out with my old friends again. Steven healed me, not Edward. And here's my last statement, Edward, I hate you. I hope I never see you again. You screwed me over for the last time.

**Well what do you think? Review please. **


	2. june 1st 2007

**Monday June 1, 2007: High school graduation:**

"Isabella Marie Swan." the principle said announcing my name, from his list of graduating students. I got up from the place I was sitting at and walk up the steps towards him.

I could hear the crowd cheering and clapping when I got across the stage. My mom dad and even Phil was smiling proudly , taping me with their camcorders. I waved to them. And than I saw Steven giving me a thumbs up. I gave him a smile and blow him a air kiss.

"Congratulations." the principal said when I was standing next to him. He handed me a diploma.

"Thank you." I said shaking his hand.

I took the diploma and shake all the school board director's hands and walked back down towards my seat again.

Than they called, Jessica's name next.

Jess gave a little squeal. I smiled at her and reached for her hands and squeezed them for luck. She was excited beyond words.

A half hour later, the ceremony was officially over, and I ran over to Steven and Alyson and gave them a big hug.

"Congratulations." I told them. "I cant believe we made it."

"You too, Bella." Steven said giving me a kiss. "But it will be me and Alyson's second time we graduated from high school. Each time is just as exciting as the last."

We stayed in the group hug for a few minutes savoring the sweet moment between us.

Steven and Alyson both have the same talent, since they were twins by birth before they were changed. They both possessed the power to age themselves, to the human eye, if they want to. When in actuality, they are actually not aging. Pretty cool huh? So that way they don't have to move to place to place like the Cullen's do.

Steven likes to stay young, so he and Alyson made to got back to the age of eighteen. Which was a good decision because I met Steven.

Than Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben and Jessica came over to us.

"Hey, congratulations." Jessica said hugging me.

"Thanks, Jess." I said to her happily. "Congratulations to you too."

"Cant you believe it? High school is finally over! I cant believe it is finally over." Ben said.

"I know." I said. "I woke up this morning, and had to pinch myself, and wonder if I was dreaming."

Just than my Mom, dad and Phil came over to me. They each congratulated me again.

I gave my mom another hug. I really missed her. I barely get to see her all year.

"We can take you all out for dinner, Bella." Phil said. "All your friends are invited."

"That's a great idea." I said. "You guys want to come?"

"Yeah, sure. But I have to ask my mom." Jessica said.

"Everyone is invited. Even your parents." My mom said.

*******

"So what are you going to be doing now, Steven?" my mom asked. My mom never met my boyfriend till now. I told her about him. And my mom seem to really like him, which is a really good sign.

"This kid is going to, Dartmouth along with Bella." My dad said proudly. "And he is going to major in international business."

I rolled my eyes. My father loves Steven. When I was with Edward, my father liked him but not like he likes Steven. My father said Edward is just okay. But with Steven, my dad is overjoyed when he comes over. Everyone loves Steven, you just cant help it.

Steven just smiled. "Charlie is right, I am going to Dartmouth and major in international business. I always have an interest with business. And plus, Bella is going there, and I want to be close to her. I love your beautiful daughter."

My mom and my dad smiled.

I leaned over to kiss Steven.

"So what about you, Mike?" mom asked. "What are you and Jessica going to be doing now?"

"Jess and I are going to Arizona state." Mike said. "Bella suggest it, and we went on a trip down there in March and we love it there. And we were both overjoyed when we both got accepted it there."

Than she turned to Angela and Ben. "Bella tells me, that a wedding is in the works. So when is the big day?"

"In about two weeks." Angela said.

"Any plans for college?" Mom asked.

"Yes, we will both be attending Forks Community college." Ben said.

"Good." Mom said relieved. "A college education is very important."

"And what about you Eric?"

"I am going to MIT."

"Wow." my mom said. "That is a good school. Phil's niece is going there too. What are you majoring in?"

"Computer engineering." Eric said.

"That is such a good field." my dad said. "My brother went to the school, he loves it. He is class of 99, and never lets me forget it."

"And what about you, Alyson?" my mom asked finally turning her attention to her.

"I am going to Sarah Lawrence. It's a woman's college." Alyson said. "It's where my mom went before she died."

By mom, she was referring to her birth mom not her adapted mom Esther.

"Bella told me about your mom. I am so sorry for your lost. I am sure you are going to make your mother proud."

"Yeah." Alyson said.

"Anyways, I am so glad Bella made so many good friends here at Forks. When Bella suggests that she move here with her father, I thought she was nuts. When she said this place grew on her, I was sure she lost her mind. But now I see, all the great and wonderful friends she have, and I see why she likes it here."

"So Phil." Steven said. "How's the baseball career going?"

"It's going great." Phil said his face lighting up. "I am finally playing professionally. I am playing for the Oakland A's during the fall."

"Phil, Steven loves baseball." I told him. "He loves it as much as you do."

"Really?" Phil said.

"Yup." I said. "In fact on our first date, he took me to a baseball game."

"You went on a baseball game?" Phil said surprised. He knows I don't really like anything that is sports related.

"Yup." I said. "I even played baseball with him too. I must really love him."

"And I was shocked." Dad said. "Bella told me that Steven was talking her to the park to play baseball with their friends, and I was thinking, really? What the heck happened to my Bella. The Bella I know would never play baseball."

"Except for that one time, dad." I said thinking of the Cullen's.

"Yes." dad said his smile dimming a little. "Except for that one time. But other than that, Bella will never agree to play any sports. Imagine, Bella playing sports, with her poor hand and eye coordination."

"Dad, stop making fun of me." I said.

The dinner went really well. The atmosphere, is warm and bubbly. Phil and Steven is talking baseball. Mom, dad and the rest of the parents were swapping stories about their kids. And Jessica, Angela, Alyson and I are talking about wedding plans. Mike, Eric and Ben are discussing cars.

This has to be the most wonderful night of my life.

And I owe it all to Steven and Alyson. Before I would of never imagined, myself being this happy again.

* * *

So what you think? this chapter is based on my actual graduation night from highschool.

So u like it or hate it? Review please. More on the way.


	3. The best day of a woman's life

**Authors Note: I want to change the date on the last chapter. The actual year is 2007. That is a typo. Sorry. I got a little carried away, and put my graduation date instead lol. Hope that clarifies things, and avoids confusion later on.**

June 15, 2007: Angela's big day.

"Oh my god." Angela said. "I am so nervous! What if I trip or something? That would be so mortifying. I don't know if I can do this. I am so nervous right now. What am I doing? I don't think I am ready for this." She said in full panic mode.

I laughed. "Relax, Angela. You are going to be fine. This is going to be the best day of your life. Nothing is going to go wrong. Just breath Angie. You are ready for this. This is your dream. You are making the all the right moves." I said reassuring her.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one getting married. Your just the bridesmaid." Angie said piercing her lips. "I am such a nervous wreck right now. I am sorry that was rude." she said apologizing realizing the words that came out of her mouth.

"It's okay, Angie. I understand." I said. "You are going to be fine." I said reassuring her again. Good lord, she is a nervous wreck. I got to calm her down.

"Yeah, Bella is right. Nothing is going to go wrong. You are meant for this. This is your dream. You always dream of one day marrying Ben. That dream is here now. You have to take it." Jessica said doing the last minute touches on Angela's make up.

"You are going to be fine. I am here for you. And I am not going to let anybody ruin my best friend's wedding. And if they are they don't want to mess with me!" she added as she sweep some gold eye shadow on to her eyelids.

Angela cracked a smile at that.

"Yeah, you look hot." I said as I do the finishing touches on her hair. "You are going to be the prettiest girl in the room."

"And your dress is awesome. Do you have any idea how sexy you look? Ben is going to have a heart attack when he sees you walking down the aisle." Jess added.

I gave Jessica a look. Angela hates that expression, since her grandpa actually died from a heart attack.

"I hate that expression." Angela said. "I don't know why people always use it."

"You know what I mean. I don't mean it literally." she said quickly. "You look beautiful, Angie. And one look, and he is going to be hypnotized. He wants to marry you. And you want to marry him. It's okay to be nervous. But don't let the fear keep you from marrying this man. This is the love of your life. You have to marry him, Angela. Ben and Angela belong together, and it's only right that you two get married. You and Ben are like nature. You are the tree, and Ben is the soil for the tree to grow and nurture. You are the ground and Ben is the rock. you can do this. When my sister was getting married two years ago, she was just as nervous as you were. But she got through it. And so will you. We are here for you. We are your best friends."

"Yeah." Angela said. "And I am thankful everyday. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Look at yourself." I said turning her towards the mirror. "Do you look hot or what?"

She turned towards the mirror. "Wow." she said astonished. "I look really great. This wedding dress looks even better on me now. It looks even better than it was at the store."

"Well duh!" Jessica said. "At the store, you didn't have makeup and the hair and the works. Now you are all dolled up, of course you would look great."

I rolled my eyes. I smoothed out her hair. "You look terrific. You are ready girl. Now go get your man."

Just than Angela's mom poked her head in the dressing room. " Are you ready, Angela?" she asked. Than she saw Angela and she started to tear up. "Honey, you look beautiful." she gushed. "You look like a princess. You ready? Your dad is waiting to walk you down the aisle."

"Yeah. I think I am ready, mom." Angela said taking one last look at herself. "I am nervous as hell though."

"Don't worry, darling." Mrs. Webber said. "I was nervous when I was about to walk down that aisle too. I was a wreck, but I got through it and it was the best day of my life."

"Thanks mom." she said giving her mom a kiss.

"Come on, Jessica." I said. "Let's go take our seats. Good luck, Angela." I said giving her a kiss in the cheeks. "Love you."

Jessica leaned into give her a kiss on the cheeks too. "Good luck. Love you."

"Love you guys too." Angela said.

"Go get your self married, Angie." Jessica said taking my hand. "We will be there waiting."

*************

"I just love weddings." Alyson said. She would of cried if she wasn't a vampire.

"Me too." I said blowing on my third tissue. "God, I am such a girl."

"Me three. I just love weddings." Jessica said. She already used half of the pack. And it wasn't time for their vows yet. Angela and Ben decided to write their own wedding vows, to make things more meaningful. Isn't that sweet?

If I were ever to get married, I want to do the same thing too.

"The bride and groom have their own vows that they want to share." the priest said.

Ben went first, taking Angela's hands into his.

"Angela." he said. "When I first met you, I know we are going to be together for a really long time. I know when I look in to your beautiful eyes for the first time I know I am going to be looking at them for a life time. After dating for four years, I know I want to tie the knot with you. I never want to let you go, Angela Webber. I want to grow old with you. I want to bare beautiful children with you. I want what every couple who gets marries want. I want you now, and forever. I want everything with you. I never dream of sharing this with anyone else till I met you. I never thought I would fall in love with a girl so sweet and pure. I never know the meaning of love until I saw you. I love you Angela Webber that's why I am marrying you. You make my days brighter, you make me happy when I am down. You make me smile all the time. When I am with you, the sun will never go down. You are my sun, moon, and the stars. You mean so much to me. You are my angel, that was sent to me and I thank god everyday for giving me the best gift ever. There is no other gift more special in this world than you. I promise to never take you for granted. Sure, there will be times that I will mess up. I am not perfect, Angie. I'll admit that. But I love you, and I am staying true to you and to vows I will make. You rock my world, Angie. Always have been since the day you entered my world. I love you with all my heart. I am going to be with you always. I am going to be with you through sickness and through health. I am going to be here, through all the good and bad times. I am not going anywhere, your stuck with me Angie, till our time comes. For better, for worst, till death do us apart. Those are the sacred words that I take very seriously."

"Aw." Jessica and Alyson said at the same time. "That was so sweet."

"I know." I said wiping my tears. I am half way through my package of tissues. "They make such an amazing couple."

I took Steven's hand into my own. "I love you, baby." I whispered feeling the love.

"I love you too." he said leaning in to kiss me.

Than it was Angela's turn to say her vows.

"Ben." she said talking her husband to be hand's. "I love you with all my heart. And I am going to love you forever. I know from the first time we went on the date, I realize how much we have in common. And I realize how much chemistry we have. I know you are something special. You are the something, that people search a life time for. Some people search their entire life for true love, and never find it. I am just glad I found mines. Every time I kiss you, I feel the fire works igniting. You make my knees weak. You are the meaning of true love. From the moment I met you, I know why those singers sing those love songs you hear on the radio. I can feel their passion when they are singing their songs. As each day past I grow to love you even more, if that is possible. I love everything about you. I love the way you handle children. I love the way you took care of those animals when we were volunteering at the animal shelter freshman year. It was when I fell in love with you for the first time. I am crazy about you, Ben. I can spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you now and forever. Always and forever, Ben. I promise you, that I will be here for the good times and bad. For better and for worse, till death do us apart."

"Oh." Jessica said blowing her nose again. "I am just so damn emotional at weddings."

Mike put his hands around her. "It's okay." he said. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mike." she said sobbing again.

"I am sorry." she said again. "I am too emotional."

Than it was time for the rings. I saw the ring bearer came out with the rings.

The priest step forward. "Ben, do you take Angela Webber as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he answered. He slipped the ring on Angela's fingers.

"Angela, do you take Ben Cheney as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she said. Angela took the ring and slipped it on Ben's finger.

"I now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Ben swiftly swept Angela up and kissed her in the air, like the way you see in movies.

The audience erupted into an applause and cheers congratulating the newlywed.

"Wow." Steven said. "What a beautiful ceremony."

"Yeah." Mike said looking like he was in the verge of tears himself. "It was very sweet."

Angela and Ben walk towards the table. It was time for the toast.

"I want to thank you all for coming to the best day of my life." Angela said. "Now, can we please have all three of my best friends and bridesmaid come here please."

Alyson, Jessica and I got over to where Angela is.  
Ben took the microphone from his wife and said. "Will my best mans come here please, before we can begin our toast."

Steven, Mike and Eric got up from their seats and joined us.

"Time for a speech." one of Angela's cousin shouted.

"Yeah, someone should give a speech." said another person agreeing.

"I agree." Ben said. "Bella, why don't you give us a honor by giving us a speech."

Oh dear. I didn't exactly prepare a speech. But it was my best friends wedding and I don't want to ruin it.

I picked up a glass of champagne. "Today is Angela Webbers and Ben Cheney's special day. It is the moment that they will always remember forever. It is the day a girl always dream of. But let's start at the beginning. Let me tell you about their love through my eyes. I was a new kid in the school. So I didn't saw them when they first get together, or when they first meet or know all the little details about their relationship. I don't need to. Their love is clear as day and night. From the first moment I saw them together, I know it was pure love. I saw the way he looked at her. I saw how she looks at him. One word comes to my mind, dedication. Those two hold nothing but love for each other. Those two shows everyone what real love should be like. These two gives hope for everyone of finding their prince charming. These two are committed to each other, they are dedicated, they are loyal, and they take care of each other. That is what love is all about. It is what a marriage is made up of. This is what makes a marriage last a life time. These two are each others soul mates. These two are match made in heaven. These two deserve happiness for their rest of their lives. These two selfless creatures god had created deserve it. They deserve everything, success in their future careers, family, and everything else. I am proud to call Ben and Angela friends. I am proud to be Angela's best friend. I love you guys. I wish you all the best. I want you all to raise this glass and toast to the two people in this earth that are made for each other, and wish them a lifetime of happiness. To Ben and Angela Cheney."

"To Ben and Angela." The crowd went clinging their champagne glasses.

Ben and Angela smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bella." Angela said. "That was sweet."

"Your welcome." I said giving her a hug. "I mean every word of it."

Than Ben grabbed the microphone and said. "Well let's give it up for a friend of mines for of ours for many, many years, Jessica Stanly. Will you give us a honor of giving us a speech?"

"Sure." Jessica said taking the mike.

She was a little nervous. She was probably unprepared like me.

"Hi, I want to thank you, Angela and Ben for letting me share this wonderful experience with you. I know Ben and Angela for a very long time. Like most people in a small town setting, you sort of know everybody. Ben's mom and my mom are best friends since high school. Ben's mom and my mom almost gotten pregnant almost at the same time. He was born a week before me. We spend a lot of time together playing growing up, we went to preschool and kindergarten together. He is my childhood best friend. Some people would say, wow Ben must be your prince. But, no we are just friends. We are nothing but that. Than Angela moved from Seattle when we were five. I became friends with Angela really fast. Ben and Angie had this love hate relationship for so many years, that it was hilarious. I knew when we were in seventh grade, that Ben and Angie will fall in love. I knew it, and so does everyone else who knows them. You cant mistake the chemistry they both share. Everyone practically cheer when those two walk in the cafeteria the next day holding hands. Finally those two blind souls who were in love with each other, finally see the light. I was so happy for them. My two childhood best friends are happy with each other. Than my third best friend came from Arizona about ten months ago. We strike up a friendship pretty quickly. We grew closer and closer over the past six months. She is happy with her boyfriend, and I am happy with mines. I guess my point is: Be happy, with the person you are with. Don't take anything for granted. Love the person the way you deserve to be love. Ben and Angie, I love you both so much. Much love from me and for everyone who loves you. To Angela and Ben."

* * *

Whew, that was long lol. So what did you think? Review please. 


	4. birthday surprises

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the story adds I have received. It made me very happy. And also very happy at the comments I have received. Thank you very much for those who reviewed and those who add me. Much love for you guys.**

**June 19 2007**, Edward's POV:

Everyday is pure agony. Everyday without her in my life is like death waiting to happen. Every day without her, is life without any meaning. But what hurts the most, was how quickly she believed my lies. How can she believe that I don't want her? How can she believe that I don't love her? How can she believed my words so quickly? Cant she see that I cant live without her? Cant she see how much I love her? Cant she see that I have no joy or happiness without her in my life? Cant she see how much she means to me? Without her, the fire, the reason for my existence disappeared. My life is just an empty hole without my Bella Swan.

* * *

**June 20 2007,**

Angela and Ben had departed for their honeymoon a few days ago, to Italy. We are stuck here at Forks with not much going on in our lives. Well except for tonight. Tonight is a special night. Jessica, Mike and Eric are coming over to help with the last preparations for Alyson and Steven's nineteenth birthday party surprise tonight in my backyard. We been planning this for two weeks. And I want it to be perfect.

Well they are turning nineteen in human age, when in actuality they are twenty seven years old. They were changed when they were eighteen, nine years ago. Their endings were not much happier than the Cullen's. When my boyfriend first told me the story it broke my heart, hearing the problems that he dealt with in his human life before his change. Their transformation from human to vampire was tragic as well. Their humanity was taken away from them by the hands of a selfish person. When Alyson and Steven was fourteen years old, their mom, Alyssa was diagnosed with Pancreatic cancer. She lived for about ten months, in an ongoing battle, which she ultimately lost her life at age 40. Alyssa fought every step of the way, she went through two rounds of chemo. She endured hair lost and fatigue. She may be weak and frail, because of the chemo, but that woman had a lot of spirit in her. She kept on fighting till she couldn't anymore. She never lost any of her spirit, the whole time. She never lost her magic. She was a fighter and I wish I could meet her. I wish I can tell her, that she done an amazing job of raising her two kids. I admire her strength. When I heard the story, it helped me get over Edward in a way. It help me become a fighter as well. Here was a woman who has a disease, that is life threatening. Here she is loosing her hair, she is fatigue and frail but she kept on fighting. She didn't gave up. Than there's me, healthy and alive. Maybe not healthy emotionally, but physically. If she can fight, so can I. If she can be strong enough facing a tough battle, so can I, damn it. And here I am, happy, healthy emotionally and physically, and not falling apart. And I am god damn proud of myself. Like Steven said, I am a fighter as well. I say Steven and Alyson are both fighters as well from the ordeal they dealt with after the death of their mother.

Alyson and Steven fell in a state of deep depression after her death. Both seem to lost hope and happiness in life. They barely smiled, eat or talk to other people. Steven who once had pride in playing his guitar with his band called the blank bullets, no longer find the joy in it. He quit music all together. The depression hit pretty bad for Steven especially. Sure Alyson was depressed, she turned to boys and sex as a substitute. But Steven, he went to much more extremes. He turned to deadly measures. He often thought about suicide. One day he tried to act upon it, thank god that It failed him. It hurts real bad, when Steven told me that he could of nearly died, if it wasn't for Alyson finding him right away and put a stop to it. Steven tied a rope on top of pole in the bathroom and he looped the rope around his neck, and wait for death to come. But a second later Alyson came into the bathroom and got him out of the rope, before it can do any damage. It hurts like hell realizing how close I could of came close to loosing Steven without even realizing it than. The thought of loosing someone you love with all your heart brought me back to that gut wrenching pain. I am so glad that Alyson came in to the bathroom as she did, otherwise I would of never met the man that would later on capture my heart.

Steven went to see a psychologist after that. Alyson and his dad kept a close lookout on him, especially his sister. He got better, he lost the suicide mentality.

Things got worse when Alyson and Steven were seventeen. A woman their father had been dating, trying to replace their mother was named Maria. According to them, she was the devil. They didn't know it than that she was a vampire. Steven told me that Maria was a total bitch, when their father was not around. And when he was around she would put on this pretense that she cared fro them. One day, the family gotten into this intense argument and in a snap decision, Maria gotten really angry. Angrier than she ever had and she snapped and lost all her self-control and killed their father, draining him of his blood. Steven and Maria known in an instant that she was a vampire. Than Maria turned towards them and bite them. She didn't drain their blood. Maria just left them, knowing she robbed them off their humanity, damning them to the life of a vampire. She left them letting the venom soak in, knowing that they would be in pain for hours, and hours. Maria robbed them of a life they could of have. They took their young life away at the tender age of eighteen. They just celebrated their birthday a week before the tragedy. It made me mad how Maria could do this to such an amazing person. It makes me angry how she can damn Alyson and Steven to this. It makes me so god damn angry how she could leave them to suffer like that. They both don't deserve this.

"So looks like we got everything." Jessica said a hour later. "We got food, music, entrainment, and beautiful decorations."

My house looks ready for the surprise party. If I say so, it looks amazing. They would love it. I cant wait till they get here.

"Yeah." I said. I looked at the clock. "Look, I got to go. It is almost six. I have to get dress and bring them over here. I already told them that we were going to celebrate their birthday tonight." I haven't seen them all day, and I missed them, especially my boyfriend.

"All right, see you later Bells. I just have to blow up the rest of the balloons and that's it. My mouth is so dry. It's like the Sahara desert." Jessica said.

"I'll do them, babe." Mike said taking the balloons from Jessica's hands.

"Thanks." Jessica said. "I need a drink."

"I have some orange juice in the fridge, help yourself." I told her walking back to the house. "See you guys later."

A hour later after getting ready I walked outside to my drive way and start the truck and drove over to my boyfriends' house.

Steven and Alyson stepped out of their house when they heard my truck.

"Hey, Bells." he grinned. "You look beautiful. I love that little black dress you are wearing."

"Thanks, honey. I miss you today. I love you." I said blushing for a minute from his compliment and than reaching up to kiss him.

"Happy birthday both of you." I said when we finally pull apart.

"Thank you." Alyson said finally getting a word in. I reached over to hug her.

"Come on." I said taking their hands. "Let's celebrate your birthday. I have a surprise planned for both of you."

"All right." Steven said getting in the car, not putting up a fight. "Oh and one more thing, I love you too. I didn't get the chance to say it back to you, since you attack me with your lips."

I blush. He is so adorable.

"What's the surprise?" Alyson asked interrupting us. She loves us both together, but sometimes when we get too lovely dovey, she hates it. She said we sometimes get too overboard with our love sometimes. It makes her uncomfortable.

"It's a surprise." I said. "You will see."

I started the engine and backed out of the drive way.

On the drive to my house, Alyson starts guessing to what my surprise would be. I just smiled. "You will see." I said. "You will see."

I parked my car in the usual spot of my driveway. I got out of the truck. "Come on." I said taking their hands in mine. "The surprise is inside."

I unlocked the front door and led them into the house. "Follow me."

I led them towards the sliding doors that lead to the back yard.

"Surprise!" the guests shouted.

"Oh my gosh." Steven said. "Bella, you shouldn't have." he said looking at me.

"Wow." Alyson said.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Well yea." Steven said leaning in to kiss me. "I love it, babe. This looks so amazing, And look at these balloons. It looks really magical."

"Look at the cake." Alyson said pointing towards the table, that hold the princess and prince decorated vanilla cake. "It's beautiful. Thank you." she whispered.

"Don't thank me for the cake. I didn't bake it. Jessica did. She made it." I said. I cant take credit for Jessica's beautiful work.

"Really? Jess baked it?" Alyson asked surprised. "I didn't know Jess knows how to bake?"

"Oh, Jessica knows how to bake." Mike said coming up towards us and give us all an hug. "She's a good cook too. My girl is talented." he said kissing her cheeks.

Jessica turned red. Which is really rear of her to blush. But she often does, when Mike is around. That girl is so smitten by him.

"Yeah. It is a talent of mine. I don't bake too often, though. I do it mostly for special events. Mike is exaggerating. I am not that great of a cook." Jessica answered.

"Are you kidding!" Mike exclaimed. "Jess is amazing. She makes a mean tuna casserole. And what about the dinner you made me the other week? That meat loaf was amazing."

"Okay, whatever, Mike." She said two little red spots appearing on her cheeks again. "Happy nineteenth birthday both of you." she reaching out to hug the siblings"

Jess was embarrassed? That is news. It's not very often that Jessica gets embarrassed about something.

Thanks Jess." they said at the same time.

"Come on." I said walking towards the stereo and turned it on, and the mix CD that I made the other day started playing. "Let's dance." I said taking my boyfriend's hands.

Steven wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." he said to me looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said. All a sudden I felt the need to tell him everything that I am feeling right now.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Steven. You already know, that I was once in love with Edward. You know my past. I once thought that I could love him forever. I was wrong, Steven. The day he left me proved me so. I was so unhappy and upset, when he left. Than my angel come and saved me from myself. You took care of me, so softly and so gently, that it made me cry. You came into my life and took my life in a storm and mend my heart. You are here for me every step of the way. You were there during my darkest time. You made me happy again. You made me live again, you made me feel alive again. But most of all, you made me fall in love again. I fell in love with you. I love you more than anything in my life. It's you, Steven that I want to be with forever and ever until the end of time. I want to be with you for eternity. I swear you make me happier than anything in this world combined."

"I love you more than anything, Bells." he whispered back. "I will always love you. You are my reason for being here. I never met someone like you. I never met a girl I trust more than you. I never met someone so pure, so funny, and so beautiful. I never met a girl with a heart so pure and unspoiled before. You are my angel and my rock. I need you in my life in order for it to be stable. I don't want a life without you. I don't want to roam this world without you by my side. I want you here in my arms forever. I miss you when you are not around. I miss you like crazy when you are just gone for one minute. I am so crazy in love with you. I know that somewhere deep down you will always love Edward. I accept that. I know that he will always be the first person you fall in love with. I know he will always mean something to you. I don't deny that. I will never deny that, Bella. But you will always be the first person I fall in love with. I been with so many woman in my life, searching trying to find the right woman. I finally found her. I found you. I find the person that I am suppose to be with. I find the woman that reflects and defines the true meaning of love. I find a girl that would make my biological mother proud. She would of love you, Bella if she is still alive today."

Steven took his hands and wiped away the tears that fell down on my face. I looked at his perfectly shaped mouth and I attacked his mouth hungrily.

He kissed me back with just as much intensity.

When we broke away, we were both breathless. It was the best kiss we had ever shared.

"Wow." he whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"Bella." he said getting on his knees.

Oh god. Is he doing what I think he is doing?

He reached for his pockets and pull out a velvet box.

"Bella, I mean everything I said. I love you. I can spend the rest of my life, the rest of my existence with you. I have everything I ever need in my life. All I need is you. After that, my life would be complete. Would you do the honors of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes, I will marry you, Steven Johnson."

Everyone who was watching was cheering.

Steven smiled brilliantly and slipped the beautiful ring into my finger.

He reached over to me and sweep me off my feet and kissed me once again.

***********

"What are you thinking?" Steven asked me just like Edward once did as we were dancing to a slow song. The only thing that is different is that Steven is not a mind reader.

"Thinking about how happy I am right now." I said swaying to the music. "Thinking about how perfect everything is."

"I am thinking the exact same thing. I am thinking how lucky I am to be in your arms dancing and celebrating my birthday and my engagement."

"Yeah." I said. "This is perfect. Did you plan on proposing tonight?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was planning on doing it later tonight, at a different place, but this is just as perfect. For nine years roaming the earth as an immortal I never thought I would be the one settling down and getting married." he whispered.

"Well, you are twenty seven after all, it's time you settle down." I teased.

It was about nine when my dad came to the backyard. He got off from work. He promised that he would show up at the last part of the back yard party.

"Hi Bella." he said. "Hi, Steven. Hi kids." he said greeting us. "I am starving." he said walking over to the BBQ.

"Hey, Charlie." Mike said greeting my father. "You want a hot dog or a burger?"

"A burger." he replied. "You got any fries with that?"

"Hey, dad." I said walking over to him as he took the burger Mike handed to him. "Dad, you know better than eating like this." I said. "I always tell you to eat healthier."

"Bella, it's just for one day." he said.

"Mr. Swan." Steven said teasing my father a bit.

"Boy, you know I don't like you calling me Mr. Swan. You make me sound old." my dad said teasing him back.

Okay, Charlie than." Steven said smiling.

Charlie smiled back at him.

"Dad." I said not wanting to hesitate on telling him the good news. "I have something to tell you." I said. To tell you the truth, I am a little scared to how he would react. I know Charlie likes Steven, but how would he react when I am engaged. Would he freak out and say I am too young?

"Okay." Charlie said looking at me as he took a bite of his juicy burger.

"Dad, Steven and I are engaged." I said showing him the ring.

Charlie looked surprise for about ten seconds before a big smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations Bella and Steven. Congrats to both of you." he said happily.

"Thanks dad." I said a bit surprised.  
"When did he proposed?" Dad asked.

"Tonight." I said happily.

Charlie took Steven's shoulder. "You know I like you kid." he said gruffly. "You are such a good kid. You are good for my daughter. You make her so happy. Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank You." Steven said.

Charlie reached over to hug me. "I am happy for you, kid. I love you, and I want you to be happy. You are a bit young to be getting married, but you are ready for it. You are ready for the commitment."

"Thanks, dad." I said.

"You are always the grown up in the relationship. You always cooked for me. I love you kid, that is never going to change. I am proud of you."

"I love you too, dad." I said. "I cant wait to tell mom." I said. "She is going to be so excited."

* * *

Whew that was long. So review please, good or bad. :)


	5. woman hood

June 21,2007 9:00 am.

"Good morning." Steven whispered in my ears, when I opened my eyes the next morning.

I turned over to look at him. "Good morning." I whispered, looking into the eyes of my future husband. I sighed in contentment. This is perfection. I can do this forever and ever for the rest of my life. I can lay here in this man's arms for all of eternity. How in the world did I land a perfect angel for the second time? I am a lucky girl. I love Steven with all of my heart. This time this angel is not leaving me. He's here to stay. He promised. He promise he would never leave me and I believe this angel's words with all my heart.

"I cant believe I missed out on so much. This is the first night I ever spent with you. I can see why Edward always used to watch you sleep." My fiancé said.

"I don't get it." I said. "What is so interesting about watching me sleep at night? Isn't it boring? Like what do you do when I am asleep.? How could you stand staring at me all night long."

I always wondered how Edward did it. What is so fascinating about watching me sleep?

"It's amazing babe. Maybe one day, you would understand." he said. "You are entertaining too. You talk in your sleep. I didn't even know that about you. How come you never told me?"

I turned red. "It's embarrassing. Plus, it's not something people mention when they are dating. How was I going to bring it up? Doing dinner? And say what? What was I suppose to say? People always tell me that I talk in my sleep my whole life. I remember when I had a sleepover at Jessica's place, she complained that I kept her up all night, by talking in my sleep."

I braved a look at Steven. "What did I say? Did I say anything to offend you? Did I say something completely revolting?" I asked turning red.

"Well, you said a lot of things." Steven said.

"Oh god." I moaned. This cant be good. I grabbed the pillow and sink my face into it.

Steven grabbed the pillow from me. I tried to fight him, using the tug of war. Since he was a vampire, he won the battle.

I groaned. It's not fair. Stupid vampire strength.

I put my hands over my face.

Steven gently grabbed my hands from my face.

I groaned again.

" Among the other things that you said, you said you love me." Steven said. "Twice. You also told me to never let you go. You said you could love me forever. You also had a naughty dream about our night together. You have a dirty mind, Bella." he said grinning.

"Oh my god." I said my cheeks flushing red. I wanted to hide behind something. Too bad the love of my life wont let me hide.

"Hey, I wouldn't blame you." he said. "Last night was amazing. The best I ever had. The best night, I ever had as a vampire. I love you."

"Yeah." I said remembering last night. Last night after the party, I went over to Steven's. In fact that's where I am at now. Yesterday was a magical day for me. It was the night I become a woman. I remember how he stroke me, and how he hold me.

"It was the most amazing night of my life." Steven whispered again looking at my already naked body. He brought me closer to him. He ran his bare hands over my bare stomach. I can feel the tingles all over my arms. My breath hitched.

"Mines too." I whispered breathlessly. "I will always remember this moment forever. Even when I get turned. I love you forever. It will always will be you, Steven Johnson."

"Love you too." he whispered in my war. His breath trickled down my ears making me shiver. "You're the most perfect woman, god has ever made."

He started stroking me.

Oh my god.

"Baby." I moaned. I cant take this anymore, I started attacking his lips.

"Oh you will be the death of me, Bells." he groaned hungrily.

"Oh how ironic." I muttered as his tongue sweep into my mouth begging entrance.

"I love you." he whispered. He started messaging my naked breasts.

I could barely respond. I turn into mush as soon as his mouth started sucking my hardened nipples.

"I love you." I groaned. He started sucking it harder. "Umm." I moaned. "Don't stop."

Oh my god. He is so good at this. I cant take it anymore. I push Steven down on the bed with all my strength. I straddled him.

I laid hot kisses all across his amazing abs. He groaned.

Than finally I took him. I took his cock into my mouth and started sucking.

He started screaming my name. A wave of pleasure came over me. I love it when I can make my vampire fiancé have an organism. Who would of thought that Bella Swan can make her vampire sweetheart have a fucking orgasm. Sure I changed a lot when Edward left. I no longer dress plain anymore, but still I cant compare to vampire beauty.

"Fuck, Bella." Steven whispered. He pushed me down to the bed again. He took over this time.

Ugh so not fair.

He started messaging my wet sex. He dug his fingers into my clitoris. He kept probing.

I fought a orgasm.

"Scream my name." Steven said.

I cant contain it anymore. I let a scream as he touched me.

I need him inside me.

"Fuck me." I said panting. "Fuck me now. I need you inside me now."

He entered me. I felt a wave of pleasure came over me. This is a feeling I have never felt before.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Steven whispered.

"Uh hem." some one said clearing their throat, interrupting us.

I looked up, my face burning. It was Alyson. I quickly tore away from Steven. My face burned even more. Oh my fucking god! This is so embarrassing.

"Hey, Alyson." I said my face burning. I didn't quite look at her.

"Hey Bella." She said not quite looking at us as well. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." she said dryly.

"So what do you want, Aly?" Steven asked his sister getting up from the bed finding his shirt which scattered in the floor. He started buttoning his shirt.

"I just came back from hunting with Esther. After we hunted Esther stopped by the store to stock up on some food for Bella. I just wanted to tell you that there are fresh cinnamon rolls." Alyson said keeping her eyes strictly on the ground. "I am going to leave now, bye!" she said leaving the room hastily closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god!" I groaned. "That was mortifying! Steven we need a lock for your room."

"Yeah!" Steven said agreeing with me. "We need more privacy. Oh my god. I cant believe my twin walked in on me. It could have been Esther."

"Or my father." I said. "What if he happened to stop by. No matter how much Charlie loves you, he will kill you if he sees us having sex."

"Yeah." Steven said his face going three shades paler. If that was even possible. "Not sex, baby. Making love. It's not sex to me. It's making love."

Just than my stomach grumbled angrily.

Steven chuckled. "Let's go eat. I don't want my beautiful fiancée to starve to death before I get the chance to marry her."

I shivered at the word fiancée. It was a huge change from the word, Steven's girlfriend.

"Sounds good." I said. "Steven, I didn't bring anything to wear. You think you can ask Alyson if I can borrow something from her. I don't think I can face her right now."

*******

(Same day 2 hours later 11 am)

"So, I was thinking." I said as we were walking down the streets of Port Angles hand in hand trying to find a gift for Jessica's birthday next week. "I think you should move in with me and Charlie."

"What?" Steven asked looking at me as we are waiting for the cross light.

"You should move in with me and Charlie." I said. "I been thinking about this for a few weeks now. And the more I think about it, the more that it makes sense. Charlie would be happy with the move. He would be more than happy to have you with us. Your like the son he never had. It would be temporarily. We can live together till we get married. Than we can find a place of our own to stay. You know after a little bit of college I plan on being changed."

"Bells, why don't you move in with me, Aly and Esther. We would be happy to have you."

"Steven, I want to spend to spend some quality time with Charlie, while I can. You know I wont have Charlie forever. You know I am leaving in the end of summer for some college and than changing before my nineteenth birthday. Or maybe a little bit after my nineteenth birthday. You know my time with Charlie and Renee are limited. Even if I have my thirst under control, and I can see them, I wont have a lifetime with them." I said trying to explain.

"I see your point." Steven finally said after a pause. "You sure, Charlie would agree?"

"I think so." I said. "You know Charlie loves you like a son he never had. He would be thrilled to have his son in law under his roof. Plus we would have some privacy. It would be perfect. Plus, the woods are not that far away. It is convenient for hunting. Lots of delicious animals you can feed off from. And maybe something else too. You can have your way with me anytime you want." I added suggestively.

"Okay." Steven said. "You have me convinced. I love it when you talk dirty."

"It's going to be great. And plus, Alyson can visit during the day, and not during our alone time of course. She cant be there when I am having my way with you." I added.

"Let's go ask them when he gets home." he said.

As we were walking, I saw a purse, that I know my best friend would like. "Steven look at that purse. That is so Jessica." I pulled at Steven's hands. "Let's go in."

He obliged and we walked into the shop.

"Hi." I said to the shop owner. "Can I see that purse in the window?" I asked him.

"Certainly, miss." he said taking the purse from the display glass.

"Here you go." he said handing me the red shiny gorgeous purse.

I examined it carefully. I was right. This bag is totally Jessica. She would love it.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Seventy five. It's on sale." The shop owner said.

"Okay." I said. I reached for my wallet. I opened it up and find I only have sixty bucks. "Babe?" I asked. "I am short on cash. Can I borrow fifteen bucks?"

"Not borrow babe." Steven corrected me. "You are not paying me back. We are getting married someday, we are going to be sharing finances you know."

He reached for his wallet and took out a crisp ten dollar bill and five dollar bill and handed it to the owner.

The owner took the money to the cash register, and put the purse in the bag. "Here you go ma'am. Have a nice day."

"You too." We replied as we walked out of the shop.

Steven took my hands again as we begin walking. "I cant wait till we spend the rest of our lives together."

"Me too." I said. "I cant wait till I spend forever and ever with you."

"Bella?" Steven asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Out of curiosity, who did you ever love more? Me or Edward?" he asked.

I stopped walking and looked at him. Why the hell did he asked me that?

Steven is waiting for my answer.

* * *

Hi. Thanks for reading. Please review. Please press the green button and tell me what you think. Reviews are incentives for me to continue on with this story. Also feel free to leave suggestions as well.


	6. I cherish you

**(from the same day June 21, 2007 11am)**

"You. Baby, it will always be you." I said. "Of course at one point in my life, when I was naive, I loved Edward more. But that was before you. You came along and sweep me off my feet. You came along and showed me what love is suppose to be. You showed me what true love is."

Steven nodded.

"Why did you ask?" I said looking at Steven. "Is something going on that I should know?"

"I just wanted to know." Steven said. "I wanted to be sure."

"To boost that enlarged ego of yours?" I teased him gently.

"Well that and to know where I stand. I know how you felt about Edward at one point. I understand that. I mean you had a history with someone. Sometimes I am scared that if he ever came back, he would win your heart again. I am scared you would leave me. I am in love with you."

"Steven, baby. That is not going to happen. I love you now. It is that simple. Obviously, Edward didn't love me enough to stay. He left me, heart broken. He wasn't there for me. You were. You were there for me. You were there when I needed you the most. You were there through all the bad and good times. You were there. Not him. And I know you will always be here. If Edward ever comes back, and tries to win me back, I would kick him in the nuts. Edward and I are finish the day that he left me. It couldn't be more clear. We are done. We are nothing. He is nada to me. But you Steven Johnson is the world to me. I love you baby."

"Good to know, babe. That is all I need to hear. To know where I stand with you. I trust you, babe. And I believe you." Steven said taking my hands again. "It would be something to see you kick his nuts though."

"Ha, ha Steven." I said smiling.

"I love you." he said kissing me in the cheek.

"I love you too." I said. "Forever. I promise."

"I love you forever and ever and ever." Steven said.

I laughed. "God, you are such a dork."

"But you love it." he teased.

"I better." I said. "Since I am going to be spending the rest of my existence with you."

**Three hours later: 2pm**

"I am nervous." Steven said as she sat on my bed.

"Babe, dad is going to love the idea of you moving in with us. He loves you like a son." I said.

"I know, Bells." he said. "But still."

"It's going to be okay." I said. "Worst case scenario, he is going to say no. But he still likes you. Plus if he says no, he wont say no to me moving in with you."

"I guess." Steven said.

"It's going to be fine." I said as I sat on the bed besides him.

"Bells, do you ever think about having kids?" he asked me out of the blue.

Wow. That was an unexpected question. What's up with him and random questions today?

"Yes." I admitted. "I think about having children sometimes. I sometimes wonder what being a mother would be like."

"I wish we could have children. I wish that we would be able to raise kids together. A house, kids, a mom and a dad." Steven said sadly. "I wish I could give you everything."

"Babe, I have everything and more with you. I love you. You love me. We are together. That is all I can ever ask for. Being with you, is enough to lost a lifetime." I said.

"I know. Sometimes, I think about being a father. I wonder what life would have been like if I wasn't a vampire. I would have been married and maybe have kids of my own."

"That's life isn't it? It's full of what could have been." I said softly.

"Yeah. But I couldn't ask for anything else now. I am blessed with all that has happened. I have a family. I have Alyson, Esther, my friends, and the most important thing, you. I have you, and that is the most important thing to me. I know there are some things that I cant give you, that a human could. It makes me sad, Bella. But I know that I give you the most important thing, being with you, loving you the way you should be love. And you have given me the most important gift. Your smile, your heart, and your presence is enough for me." Steven said.

"That is something Edward never understood." I said softly. "Edward always says there are so many things that a human man can provide for me that he cant. I agree. But he cant ever accept that he was all I needed to feel complete. He didn't understood that. He doesn't see that I don't need all those things to be happy. I just needed him. It makes me love you more, knowing that you understand. You cant always have the whole package sometimes. But its little things that you do get ,you cherish."

"I cherish you." Steven said softly. "Always."

"And forever." I said completing his sentence.

"Do you think, it's possible that one day maybe there can be a technology invented that we can have kids?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" I said. "That would be amazing if we can."

"Imagine, our little kids running around. All those mini Bella's and Steven's" Steven said grinning.

"Oh help me god, if that was true. I think our life will be crazy and hectic." I said smiling.

"They would be amazing, cause they have you for a mother."

"And they would have you for a father. I feel sorry for the kids." I said hitting him the chest softly.

"Hey!" Steven said. "Thanks for hurting my feelings."

"Sorry." I said smiling. "But you know it's true though. For a vampire, your always loosing things. You always forget where you put things. Damn, I think you would loose our children at the mall."

"Damn, you are mean." Steven whined. "Hey, you're the clumsy one. You always trip and fall all over the place. Babe, you might pass down that gene to our children."

"Well Steven Johnson, since you are being mean." I said smirking at him. "You are not getting some tonight."

"What?" Steven said groveling at my feet now. "Babe, I didn't mean it. Come on, babe."

I grinned evilly. "Well you should of thought about that, before you said it."

"Baby." Steven said leaning close to me. "I am sorry."

"Sorry, honey." I said backing away from me. "But you are not getting any tonight."

"Damn!" he groaned.

********************8

**3pm:**

"Come on, babe." Steven cried. "I am sorry."

"Nope." I said. "Since you made fun of my clumsiness, you are not getting laid tonight."

"Babe. I cant do it." he groaned.

"I know, babe. But it's too bad." I said. Than I leaned in closer to him. "I have a new set of lingerie that I am going to wear tonight. Too bad, you get to see, but cant touch."

I saw him swallow.

I smirked as I walked away.

"Damn, she's good." he groaned softly.

* * *

Hey, I know it has been a long time since I updated. But I hope I get to do it much more frequently. So please review. So if you want me to continue with it, please, please review. Thanks guys-


	7. reviews please!

Um hey guys, I love you for adding my stories. I really do appreciate that. But I kind of want you to review my last chapter. I want to know how I did on my last chapter. So if you reviewed it would really make my day. I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys!


End file.
